


Slip-up

by TheRedPoet



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip-up

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic meant to take place between the lines of canon and to still sort of fit into it. Told from Molly's point of view. Set right at the end of Turn Coat.

My name is Molly Carpenter and I’m in love with my boss. I’m a sad little cliché and I know it, but that doesn’t really help me. Realization doesn’t make the feelings go away, or make them easier to handle.

It’s been four years and nothing has changed. If anything, it’s gotten worse. Harry’s a cute guy, in his own way. He’s brave, smart and just the right kind of dangerous. Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know exactly what I mean.

After the whole mess with Morgan being framed, Harry was invited by Luccio to have a wake for Morgan. I’m not sure if she wanted me to come along or if Harry wanted it. They had broken up after everything had settled.

Maybe he just wanted some moral support. I’d come by to make potions a few days after everything had settled and he’d had some pretty bad nightmares.

A few other wizards came and went over that night. Harry’s mentor, Ebenezar came by. The guy Harry calls the Gatekeeper paid a quick visit, too. Ramirez was there for most of the evening, trying to keep the mood up.

***

By the time we left Luccio’s office, I was probably a little bit drunk, but not as much as I pretended to be. It gave me an excuse to have my arm slung around Harry’s waist and to lean up against him. Yes, I’m pathetic. Sue me. He was warm and steady as we walked down the long dank corridors of our Edinburgh headquarters.

“Harry?” I asked when we’d put a little bit of distance between ourselves and the Warden’s barracks.

He slowed his steps a little. 

“What’s up, Grasshopper? You’re not going to barf, are you? If you are, do you think you could hold it until we get over to the Merlin’s private chambers?”

I shook my head and tried to smile at him. My question bothered me enough, and had for weeks now, that it didn’t seem to be a very convincing smile. 

Even in the deserted corridor, I whispered it to him.

“Why didn’t Morgan report what I did?”

Harry stopped at that and looked down at me, meeting my eyes. He was the only person who could do it without worrying about the consequences. Dad had asked, but I hadn’t been able to go through with it. I didn’t want him to see what his daughter had become.

Harry put his large, strong hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly, frowning as he chose his words. He didn’t notice me shivering at the touch.

“I think he saw what I saw in you, towards the end,” he said gently. 

“Remember what I said. You’ve screwed up – but you’re a good person.”

I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes, but it didn’t work out very well. 

Harry always seemed to know what to do and what to say. It was more than I deserved, but at the same time, I needed it badly – especially now. Harry generally wasn’t a touchy-feely guy, either, but he came through for me on that front too, pulling me in close and holding me.

“Grasshopper?” He asked, his voice soft.

It wasn’t until he spoke that I realized that I’d pulled back enough from the hug that we stood face to face. His nose was almost brushing mine and I could smell the harsh aroma of the scotch he’d been drinking.

My heart began to beat faster and I kept myself carefully still.

“I-“

I only got one out of three words out of my mouth. Some shred of common sense must have been left in me to have stopped them. I ruined it a second later.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sounding a little worried now.

His calloused fingers were cool in comparison to my feverishly warm skin when he cupped my cheek and with that touch, my resolve faltered. I leaned forward, pressing my body flush to his, my lips brushing up against his.

I don’t know what I expected. Actually, that’s a lie. I expected-wanted-needed him to respond with a passion to match mine, to sling his arms around my shoulders and hold me close. For us to head back to his place, stealing kisses as we went, to finally make love all night.

But I only expected that because I’m stupid. In reality, Harry just stood there, his posture the only thing stiff about him in case you’re wondering. After a few seconds, his hands gently nudged me back.

I felt something break inside me, most likely my heart, but I managed choke the tears down and to fake a drunken giggle and slur “Oops. Sorry.” As it wasn’t a big deal. It was a big deal, though.

I knew that we’d never talk about this again. We’d probably act like it hadn’t happened. 

My name is Molly Carpenter. I’m in love with my boss. I really, really need not to be any more.


End file.
